Rain
by SoulessObsession
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat saw something in her that nobody else had... evil. Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor. Unbelievably smart, beautiful and brave. Can she look past the problems and be with Ginny? Or will she just end up hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny Weasley is a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat saw something in her that nobody else had... evil. Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor. Unbelievably smart, beautiful and brave. Can she look past the problems and be with Ginny? Or will she just end up hurt?**

**Chapter One**

_"__Ginny Weasley!" _

_Palms sweating, heart racing, my eleven year old self slowly walked up the stairs to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting. I could feel the stares on my back and I swallowed nervously. Professor McGonagall was watching me, her face stern. My gaze rose to the table above where Albus Dumbledore was staring at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read. He looked almost… worried. _

_I finally reached the stool, and, taking a deep breath, I sat down. The silence in the Great Hall was deafening and I suddenly had a fear of fainting. I felt the unexpected material of the Sorting Hat being placed upon my head and I immediately tensed up. _

_What house am I going to be placed in? Hufflepuff? Surely not; that house is for losers. If I'm not put in Gryffindor I'll be putting my family to shame. _

_"__Hmm," the low voice of the hat in my ear startled me. "I haven't seen a mind like this since that Harry Potter. Very difficult. You're intelligent no doubt, lots of talent and yet, there's something else here. Something… dark." Before I had a chance to say anything, the hat was screaming, "SLYTHERIN!" _

"Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson whispered harshly into my ear and I awoke with a start.

"Ms Weasley, I am so glad to know that my class is boring enough for you to fall asleep to." Snape's cold, emotionless voice resonated throughout the potion's classroom and some of the other Slytherin students snickered. I returned Professor Snape's glare and he frowned before turning back around and continuing with the lesson.

My thoughts drifted back towards my horrific sorting experience 3 years ago; how shocked everyone was, how disappointed they were that their innocent, little girl was a Slytherin. My heart hardened at how easy it was for my Mother to cut me out of her life. The shame of a Weasley being a Slytherin was too much for her to take.

"Two parchments on Veritaserum due to me tomorrow! No exceptions." Snape's gaze hardened when he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed my books, following my classmates out of the dungeons. It was chilly down here and I involuntarily shivered. Professor Snape was the teacher I loathed the most despite the fact that he was Head of the Slytherin House.

I sighed as I watched a group of girls pass me on their way to their next lesson, laughing and talking. I wished I had at least one friend but of course I don't. Nobody wanted to be friends with a Weasley gone wrong. I felt the familiar pang in my chest as I realised once again that I had nobody to count on, nobody but myself.

The sudden hardness of a person's shoulder against mine brought me out of my thoughts as I stumbled and almost fell. Immediately anger boiled up inside of me.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, idiot!" I yelled at the retreating back. The person turned around and I internally groaned. I should have recognised his blonde hair straight away.

"Watch what you say Weasley." His voice was menacing but I didn't back down. Next to Snape, Draco Malfoy was the most horrible person on the planet. My anger was reaching its peak and I was afraid of the thoughts that were passing through my head. I wanted to hurt him. Before I could say Quidditch, Malfoy's wand was in his hand. I reacted by pulling my own out and I didn't wait.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted as red sparks flew out of my wand. I watched in amusement as Malfoy flew through the air and landed on his arse a few feet away. His wand had flown out of his hand and I picked it up. I walked towards him where he was moaning quietly, trying to rise to his feet. I pushed him back down and leaned over him.

"Next time, I will kill you." I whispered into his ear. I dropped his wand into his lap and walked away; ignoring all the stares and comments I was receiving. My hands were shaking; I was so angry. I wanted nothing more than to go back and finish Draco but I knew I couldn't. I was scared at my own thoughts and how angry I had gotten. I needed to learn some self-control.

As I got further and further away from the incident, the better I felt. My hands were no longer shaking and I no longer felt the need to commit murder. I shook my head.

_Get a hold of yourself Ginny._ _Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to act like one. _

But that's why the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin isn't it? Because it saw something evil inside of me. To my surprise I felt hot tears spring to my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I will not cry over something that is not true.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I suddenly heard my brother's angry voice say from behind me. I realised I was unconsciously heading towards my Transfiguration Class with Slytherin and Gryffindor. I had been put into an advance class which was why I was having classes with fifth graders when I was in fourth grade.

I was on a staircase that was slowly moving and the pictures around me were whispering and watching the sudden drama. I turned around and saw the unmistakeable red hair and freckles that made us Weasley's. I hadn't spoken to Ron in what felt like months. I guess he was embarrassed that his only sister was a Slytherin.

I wasn't surprised to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with him as well. The three were practically inseparable at Hogwarts.

Looking at Harry it was clear that he wanted to be anywhere but here. His round framed glasses were dirty and I had the urge to run a comb through his messy black hair. Of course, his famous lightening scar was protruding from his forehead. It was a lot more noticeable in the bright candlelit staircase. Hermione, however, was staring at me. I defiantly gazed back at her, expecting to see the judgement and disappointment I saw in everyone's eyes, but I only saw curiosity and, strangely, sadness. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it usually was and as I watched her, I felt a pang of regret. Once upon a time, Hermione and I were friends. I reluctantly turned back to Ron who was standing there, looking impatient.

"I have to get to class." I said calmly and turned back around, walking the rest of the way up the staircase.

"No, you are not walking away without telling me what just happened." I was worried when anger started boiling inside me again. How dare he pretend he cares when he hasn't been there for me when I needed him? I spun around and glared angrily at him. My cheeks were on fire but I tried to tell myself that he wasn't worth it.

"How dare you!" I hissed. "How dare you act like you care? Just leave me alone Ron! I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you, so just go away!" Tears of frustration were pouring down my cheeks and I mistakably looked at Hermione. She looked like she wanted to comfort me.

_I'm sorry,_ she mouthed. This didn't help at all as the tears came faster. She's sorry? She tells me this now, after three years? Well it's far too late for that. They can rot in hell for all I care.

I turned around and ran the rest of the way to class. I didn't want to be late but I also couldn't stand hearing the comments the moving pictures were making. I stopped outside the door and wiped my eyes before walking in. Thankfully class hadn't started yet and I took a seat next to Millicent Bulstrode who I personally couldn't stand.

"I was saving that seat for someone else." Millicent's annoying voice pierced my ears and I glared at her chubby face.

"Does it look like I care?" I growled. She looked taken aback, but it isn't in a Slytherin's nature to back down so she glared evenly at me.

"I don't want to get any germs, I mean, you are wearing Hand-Me-Down robes right? You could have nits or something." she laughed harshly and I had to bite my tongue to keep from retaliating. I wander what her face would look like with my fist in it?

The door opened and a breeze drafted in, but I didn't turn to look. I knew it was the famous trio and I had no intentions of giving Ron the satisfaction of seeing my red eyes.

To everyone's complete and utter surprise, Hermione sat down in the desk beside me. It wasn't connected to mine, but it was still too close for my liking. It was silent in the room for a moment as everyone stared at the Gryffindor who had crossed the Slytherin line.

"What are you doing?" I frowned at her. "You know you shouldn't be sitting there." Before Hermione could respond, Millicent made a disgusting sound in her throat.

"Ew! A mudblood is sitting with the Slytherins!" she shrieked. Every one of the Slytherins laughed and held their noses as if something smelt. Hermione's face was getting red but she didn't back down. However, I now felt so angry I could barely see straight. It's one thing calling someone a mudblood but it's another to call _Hermione_ one.

Nobody saw it coming. My fist was like a blur as it connected with Millicent's nose. I felt the bone crack and there was suddenly blood all over her face and my hand. I heard Hermione gasp loudly and I was shaking so much I thought I was going to have a seizure. It was silent in the classroom for a moment before Professor McGonagall barged in. She took one look at the situation and immediately blamed me, like usual.

"Ms Weasley! 50 points from Slytherin! You will also have detention with me for the next two weeks, do you hear me?" The old witch's face was furious and I didn't even bother trying to explain myself. "Pansy, could you please take Ms Bulstrode to the Hospital Wing?" Pansy got up and took a whimpering Millicent out of the classroom. I sat down, feeling drained. I was once again surprised at my actions.

Why had I done that? Why had I done that for Hermione?

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the still stunned classroom and began her lecture on transfiguring cups into animals as if nothing had happened.

"Ginny." I ignored her.

"Ginny." I gritted my teeth and still kept my eyes forward.

"Ginny, stop ignoring me for Gods sake," I turned my head and glared at Hermione.

"What do you want?" I hissed lowly. I caught movement to my right and saw that both Harry and Ron were staring at me in shock. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hermione again.

"You shouldn't have done that." Oh here we go, now she's going to give me a lecture about how violence is wrong.

"Why are you even talking to me?" My voice was bitter but I didn't try to hide it. "It's been 3 years Hermione. 3 damn years! Where have you been when I needed you? You were supposed to be my friend!" Her brown eyes were sad and for once I didn't think she had anything to say. I shook my head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Your books can't help you now Hermione."

I turned back toward Professor McGonagall and Hermione Granger didn't bother me for the rest of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

My world was passing by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was time for supper down at the Great Hall. My feet dragged me past the many staircases, past moving statues and pictures and past giggling students. I reached up to tie my red hair away from my face and I sighed. Hermione Granger has not disappeared from my mind since the incident in Transfiguration Class.

I entered the Great Hall with reluctance. I wasn't in the mood to socialise. In fact, I'm never in the mood to socialise. I think I hate people.

I looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling and saw it had been enchanted to make it seem like it was snowing. I frowned, is it nearly Christmas already? I shook my head, disoriented. It was so easy for me to get distracted.

I slowly walked to the Slytherin table where I saw Draco Malfoy sitting with his cronies: Crabbe and Goyle. I hated the lot of them. When Draco spotted me, he glared and I could tell in his eyes that he wanted revenge. I gave him a smug look. I was confident in my skills and I knew Draco would get a lot worse than _Expelliarmus _next time. He said something to his idiot friends and they laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to a girl whose name escaped my brain. The table suddenly went quiet and I felt everyone's glares on my face.

"What are you all looking?" I hissed. "Mind your own business!"

"You cost Slytherin 50 points!"

"You punched Millicent in the face for a Gryffindor! And not only for a Gryffindor, but for a mudblood as well!" someone else declared angrily. I shot up without thinking, my hands balled into fists. I spotted Draco who smirked at me.

"Mudblood. Granger." he spat emphasising his words. The other Slytherins were laughing but I was seeing red. The only thought in my mind was seeing Draco dead.

_Avada Kedavra- you know the spell. Just use it. _

I shook my head, trying to get it to clear through my rage. I knew that killing was wrong.

_Don't prove the Sorting Hat right. _

"_Everte Statum!_" I had no time to react as I was suddenly flying backwards. I landed on the floor on my back. A searing pain crept up my spine but the need to get revenge got me back up. The Great Hall was silent now, everyone watching. Before any of the teachers could get involved I did my own spell on Malfoy.

"_Slugulus Eructo!_" Draco flew backwards and almost immediately he started vomiting up slugs. I got the idea from Ron when he accidently cursed himself in Second Year. I smiled, amused at his horrified face.

"Enough!" The booming voice of Albus Dumbledore made me wince and I turned around to see him coming through the doors. He looked angry. "What is wrong with you two?" he looked at us both, Draco throwing up slugs and me feeling suddenly ashamed. "Someone take Draco to the hospital wing! Ms Weasley, come with me." I gulped nervously and followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. I ignored all the stares and whispers and looked defiantly ahead.

It was silent while I realised we were walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office. My heart was hammering. What if I'm expelled? I'll have nowhere to go. Hogwarts is my home. We suddenly stopped outside the ugly gargoyle that protected the office.

"Chocolate Frogs." Professor Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. The gargoyle started to move aside which inturn revealed a spiralling staircase. I followed Professor Dumbledore onto the staircase which started moving upwards. It stopped outside the giant door and I walked in for the first time in my life. I looked around the amazing room in awe. Bookcases were everywhere, there was a beautiful red bird perched next to Professor Dumbledore's desk, and there were pictures of previous Hogwarts's headmasters all over the walls.

"Take a seat Ginny." I looked around and couldn't see anywhere to sit.

"Sir-" Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair suddenly appeared in front of his desk. I swallowed nervously and rubbed my sweaty palms together before sitting down. Professor Dumbledore sat behind the desk and smiled pleasantly at me, looking through his half- moon glasses.

"Now Ginny, would you care to tell me what's been going on?" I was stunned for a moment, surprised that he was being so nice to me.

"I don't know what to tell you." I said glancing around the room. I spotted the old tattered Sorting Hat and rage boiled inside me.

This all started with that hat.

Professor Dumbledore's gaze followed mine and he got up, bringing the hat over.

"You feel angry."

"That's an understatement." I scoffed, and then I realised who I was talking to and I immediately apologised.

"No, no. It's fine," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "You feel resentment towards the hat," he looked at me thoughtfully. "Let me guess… because it put you in Slytherin, am I correct?" I just nodded.

"Let's get one thing straight Ginny," he leaned forward in his chair, his long white beard brushing the top of the desk. "Not all Slytherins are bad. In fact, I know many great Slytherin wizards, Professor Snape for example," I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I was seriously concerned about his character judgement. "Great things should be expected from you. You have a lot of power; more than you would care to admit."

"But the Sorting Hat told me that it could see something dark inside of me," I said almost desperately. "I don't want to become like Voldemort!" He looked at me in surprise.

"Oh how you remind me of…" he trailed off and cocked his head to the side, as if examining me for the first time. "Not many people are brave enough to say his name."

"I've always thought that that was overrated." Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"You're right. It is overrated," I smiled at him and it was silent for a moment. Dumbledore suddenly sighed. "Ginny, you must know that you do have a dangerous amount of power inside of you. But you must learn to harness it, control it. You also must learn to control your anger and resentment," I nodded slowly and he smiled. "I know you Ginny Weasley. You have too much good inside your heart to become like Voldemort." I smiled gratefully at him and I took that as my queue to leave. As I reached the door, Professor Dumbledore stopped me.

"And Ginny? Be careful." I nodded at him and left, his words ringing in my ears. Maybe I wasn't becoming evil after all. Maybe there's hope for me.

I walked down the long corridor, realising that it must be late. I started heading back to my Common Room reluctantly. Everyone in Slytherin must hate me more than they already do. I got to the staircase that led down to the dungeons and was surprised to see Hermione standing there. She looked angry.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?" she exploded. I was shocked at the outburst but couldn't help but feel hurt. Why was everyone out to get me today?

"I was being attacked Hermione. You honestly didn't expect me to do nothing, did you?" I exclaimed incredulously. I looked closer at her and realised that her eyes were red and her hair looked like fingers had been run through it vigorously. She'd been crying.

"You could have been the bigger person!" I stepped closer to her and she flinched.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you," I frowned. "Have you been crying?" She glared at me.

"It's none of your business." I sighed.

"If you must know, they were talking rubbish about you again. I was just sticking up for you." I defended myself.

"Why would you do that?" I just shook my head.

"I- I don't know," I ran a hand through my hair and sighed exasperatedly. "Besides, you've been acting pretty strangely as well. I mean, sitting next to me in Transfiguration Class, talking to me? Things you never usually do. I want some answers." I narrowed my eyes at her and she suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I feel guilty." she finally answered, not looking at me. I gritted my teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I've been a bad friend." I almost laughed at the understatement.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. We're not _supposed_ to be friends." I might have said that a little harshly as she flinched.

"I want to be friends though. You're still Ginny Weasley. The girl who used to follow us around at the Burrow, the girl who used to have a crush on Harry, the girl who used to be my _best friend._" I shook my head.

"That's not me Hermione," I started walking away before I turned back around. "And by the way, I never had a crush on Harry." I heard her sigh and I felt slightly guilty but I kept on walking. I eventually arrived to the Common Room, which was mostly empty thank goodness. I decided to just head on to bed which I greeted gratefully. I looked up at the green ceiling and I realised I was puzzled at Hermione's strange behaviour. Why was she trying to make amends now? Why would she want to be friends now?

A loud snore broke me out of my reverie and I looked at Pansy Parkinson who was sleeping with her mouth wide open. I stifled a giggle and looked back up to the ceiling.

You know, I really hate the colour green.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__I love you Ginny." _

_"__I love you too Hermione." _

_"__Where are you going Hermione?" I asked her retreating back. She turned around and smiled sadly at me. _

_"__On." And she disappeared. _

I jerked up from the bed, panting slightly, my eyes wide.

"Bad dream?" Pansy smirked at me. I sighed and shook my head. That was the strangest dream I've ever had.

"You might want to hurry up. Breakfast will be over soon." I forced a smile at her and got out of bed slowly, pulling on some clothes. I headed out of the dormitory and down towards the common room. As soon as I appeared, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked forwards with my head held high.

"What kind of Slytherin are you?" I was interrupted by a scary looking girl. She was towering over me, glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I suddenly felt very intimidated but I didn't let it show. It wouldn't do me any good by showing weakness to these vultures.

"A better one than you." I snarled and shoved past her.

"Oh yeah, you certainly proved _that_ last night. Draco is still in the Hospital Wing because of you." Anger boiled under my skin and I once again had my wand out. I shoved it under her chin and I heard people getting up from their chairs, ready to join in.

"I don't give a_ damn_ about Malfoy. He deserved everything he got and more." I growled lowly. The girl was eyeing my wand warily and she swallowed. I smirked, satisfied and I turned my back from her, heading for the door. Everywhere I looked were shocked and angry Slytherins.

"You're not a Slytherin. You're worse! There is something _seriously_ wrong with you Weasley." That almost made me stop; a strange sense of fear curling in my stomach but I continued walking out of the room. As soon as I was free from the judgemental stares I felt like I could breathe easier; I actually found myself gasping for breath.

"Get a hold of yourself Ginny," I scolded myself. "Everything's going to be okay." I put my wand back in my pocket and slowly walked out of the dungeons, glad to escape the darkness.

Entering the Great Hall was like entering a zoo, but as soon as they got scent of prey everything stopped. All heads turned to me and I felt the need to get away. I glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy's goonies standing up angrily.

They weren't alone.

That's when I decided that maybe I didn't need breakfast after all.

I turned around and walked back through the Great Hall's doors, feeling hot tears pricking at my eyes. I needed fresh air before I went mental.

I broke into a jog and burst out of the suffocating castle into the school's grounds. I felt like I hadn't seen the sun in months. I had to shield my eyes for a bit while they adjusted. I'd spent so much time in the castle that I'd almost forgotten what the outside looked like and to say it was overwhelming was an understatement.

I could see the lake with the Giant Squid in, I could see Hagrid's Hut, I could see students sitting under the trees and practicing spells; it was truly beautiful. I smiled slightly as I realised that I was very fortunate to be at the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite what was happening to me right now. I then also realised that it must be the weekend for students to be milling around the grounds.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I really had lost all touch with reality. It was almost scary.

"Ginny?" I heard a low, gruff voice from behind me. I spun around and had to crane my neck to see the face of the half-giant, which, mind you, was covered in hair.

"H-hello Hagrid," I stuttered and then cleared my throat.

"What you doin' out here aye? I aven't seen you in months!" he grinned at me and I couldn't help grinning back.

"I just needed some fresh air." He nodded and gestured towards his hut.

"I'm just 'bout to head home me self. Want to come? I'll make tea." I couldn't refuse his offer and I was soon walking down the path towards the small, but cosy hut. As we were walking, something in Hagrid's hand caught my eye.

"Hagrid? What is that you're holding?" I asked. He grunted and lifted what looked to be a silver can.

"Slug repellent. Silly creatures destroying the pumpkins." I smiled and shook my head.

Typical Hagrid.

We arrived outside the hut and I awed at the very large and impressive pumpkins that were growing outside.

"Wow, good job on the pumpkins!" I commended, walking inside the clustered hut. As soon as I went in, Hagrid's dog, Fang, jumped up at me and slobbered all over my hand. I patted him and wiped my hand on my jeans before sitting down at the large table. Hagrid started to boil the kettle.

"So, how's Ron?" I tensed up at my brother's name but tried to relax.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." I said nonchalantly. He raised his big, furry eyebrows at me and set down two steaming hot mugs of tea.

That was fast.

"What do you mean you're 'sure he's fine?' You're his sister for goodness sake." I took a sip of the tea and felt it warm my bones immediately.

"Well, we don't really talk." I answered his question and he frowned.

"Why ever not?" I shrugged.

"Because I'm a Slytherin?" I suggested bitterly.

"Merlin's beard Ginny! That shouldn't be a reason for you two to be ignoring each other! You're family and family stick together." He grunted and picked his tea cup up. I was almost worried he would crush it in his fist. I watched in wonderment as he chugged the liquid down and when he was finished he patted his belly appreciatively, smiling at me.

"I know things seem rough right now, but it'll get better. Trust me." He patted my hand and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Hagrid. You've really made me feel better."

"Any time Ginny. You can always come down to visit me you know," he paused and looked out the window. "Ah, speaking of the devil." He motioned to the window and winked at me before getting up and opening the door. I saw who was outside and felt dread settle in my stomach.

Great.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Come in, come in. I've just made some tea." I swallowed nervously and looked down into my tea cup.

"Thanks Hagrid. We just thought we'd come to say-" Harry stopped what he was saying as he obviously had just seen me sitting at the table, awkwardly cradling my tea cup. I bit my lip as we were drawn into silence.

"Well, sit down then! Don't want your tea to get cold!" Hagrid broke the silence by producing three more cups of tea. I still hadn't looked up, contemplating how I was going to escape.

"So Ron, how've you been?" Hagrid asked cheerfully. There was a silence as we waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I finally looked up and saw that the famous trio was staring at me. I groaned internally. I was so sick of people judging me!

"What are you _looking_ at?" I snapped exasperatedly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe at my sister who has gone completely insane!" Ron snapped back, his cheeks flushing red making his freckles stand out.

"Insane? Why don't you try and see what it's like to be hated by everyone! To constantly be tortured by judging stares!" I looked at Hermione whose gaze drifted away from my face. I gritted my teeth angrily. _Now_ she thinks she has the right to avoid me? "Why don't you try having no friends? Or, better yet, try and see what it's like to be abandoned by everyone." I whispered the last part and rose from the table.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid, but I don't think I'm welcomed here." I glared at Ron and Hermione and completely ignored Harry, who, by the way, is a bloody, useless idiot. I stormed out of the hut and ran back up the path towards the castle.

"Ginny!" I was surprised to hear Hermione's voice but I was infuriated more. Whipping around, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. My hand was shaking badly, my vision blurred by tears of anger. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock but I took satisfaction in the fact that I had caught the great witch by surprise.

"Don't come any closer or I _swear_ I will hex you into next week," I threatened. She rose her hands up and stepped closer. "I said don't move!" I practically screamed, scaring myself.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." I shook my head furiously.

"It's too late Hermione!" I looked behind her and saw that Harry, Ron and Hagrid were standing outside the hut. I knew Hagrid was about to intervene so I put my wand down, breathing heavily. "God I hate you." I muttered under my breath before turning around and walking away.

"_Immobulus!" _I heard Hermione shout and I realised too late that she had cast a spell on me. I suddenly was unable to move and the only thought running through my mind was, '_how dare she!? What kind of coward casts a spell on a retreating witch?!' _I heard Hermione's footsteps behind me and then her face was in front of mine. She looked uncharacteristically angry.

"_Now_ you will listen to me Ginny?!" she yelled in my face. If I could move I would have her in the Hospital Wing in 5 seconds flat. I watched her pace in front of me. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you were being ridiculous," I wanted to protest but of course I couldn't. "You're acting childish and immature and just- just not like you!" Her hands were waving everywhere and she looked flustered.

"I know you think you've been abandoned and that nobody likes you, but that's not true! _I_ like you! And I'm sorry that I haven't been as faithful as I should have been, but you know what? Get over it! You're not the only person in life who's been let down Ginny!" she stopped pacing and looked at me squarely in the face. "And I really am truly sorry." I felt my anger settle down and I started to feel slightly ashamed of my actions.

"Now I'm going to let you go. Please, don't do anything stupid." She heaved a sigh and with a wave of her wand I could finally move. I glared at Hermione and she winced.

"Why-why would you even-" I was cut off by her arms thrown around my neck. I was shocked but couldn't help but think how perfect her body melded into mine. Despite my reasonable judgement I felt my eyes closing as I revelled in the warmth of her body. I hadn't been hugged in years and I realised how much I'd missed human contact. However I refused to wrap my arms back around her so I just stood there, still as a stone.

"Hermione," I whispered in her ear. She jumped as if she'd just been electrocuted and flew away from me so fast you'd think she was on fire. My heart was leaping into my throat and I clenched my sweaty palms.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was hearse and I tried to maintain my cold glare.

"I think it'd just be best if you left me alone." Even _I_ didn't convince myself and it was clear she didn't believe me either. I looked at her for a moment, glancing over her bushy hair, watching her eyes, which were staring intently at me and I realised just how beautiful she really was. I tried to banish the thoughts away, but the more I tried the more they refused to disappear.

"Don't push me away." she whispered. I just shook my head and walked away from her, back up to the castle.

"You don't want to be my friend Hermione. I'm messed up remember?" I said without turning back.


End file.
